Last Night
by Kuro49
Summary: RK. Live a little, it was our last night together as Rabi and Kanda Yuu. We poured everything that we had; laid it out as if it was all for sell because the war is drawing to an end and no one can go back to their previous life again.


Haha! RK again! (You just can't escape the love) :D Set up after the war, let see what you will think of it. I don't own anything, although Hoshino's work is becoming more fan-ified as we talk. –sigh-

XXX

**Last Night**

XXX

This was it.

Over, complete, finished, _the end_.

The air around them felt heavy and thick despite the fact that they were in open grounds, the sky a smoky gray for as far as the human eye can see. The two of them could feel their respective pulse beating in their chest, a steady yet fast pace. Their veins still pumped at the adrenaline left behind from the war.

Blood flowed free from their wounds, their hands were white from the force they had on their innocence. The fight was long over and their bodies littered the crimson grounds, short gasps could be heard but they were all better off dead.

They could hear each sound, each breath of the other. The glow of their innocences has long since died out but their faces still dripped with the enemies' fresh blood, an incredibly strong stench that took over their senses, leaving them in a daze of red.

A chilled laughter interrupted the solemnly remorse the world had to give its soldiers. The silence was for the dead, they weren't dead but neither were they alive.

Their life and their dreams have all died when the war was announced.

Because they both knew clearly that neither of them would come out alive.

They know it and they won't deny it because the truth is the only thing they could live on now.

"Yuu, where did they all go?" His tune at the end quirked up, revealing a smirk that couldn't leave his lips.

"Heaven." He replied with ease, his long hair no longer tied up, the thin hair tie has snapped at the quickness of his movements and then his hair fell down on him like a mane of black. It whipped around him now, bellowing to the chilling wind.

"Does it even exist?" He was no longer the Bookman apprentice, he lost his job when Bookman died, bullets showered from above and one just happened to have hit the old man. He never heard his last words, he never became a Bookman. He couldn't even be Junior anymore. But it was just out of habit for him to ask questions, wondering the origin of this mysteriously dying world.

He now just goes by the name 'Rabi,' and nothing more.

"Want to find out?" His blade was pulled from its sheath. But Mugen no longer glints with past glory; it was now just another blade, sitting around waiting to become useless rust. Everything he had lived for was gone, tossed away to the darkness to be forgotten. The lonely lotus lay crippled underneath the rubbles, awaiting a slow and torturous death that was destined to come.

He looked the same and he will act the same but he was no longer the Kanda Yuu he once was.

"No, I think I will pass this time." He looked up, the sun was no where to be seen and it didn't seem that it would come out any time soon either.

Kanda lifted his blade and gently poked at a limp corpse, he flipped the body over with a twist of his wrist. The contorted face was frozen with fear, but his eyes were now a cold glass world, filled with nothing but the continuous replay of his final moments.

_It was our last night as Rabi and Kanda Yuu because from within us, something has snapped and we no longer felt at ease. We poured everything that we had; laid it out as if it was all for sell. _

"Your heartbeat is so quiet." His ear was pressed up against his bare chest as the rest of his body laid sprawled on Kanda's.

His back was pressed against the wall; twisting his head to the side, he looked out the window but there was nothing but the very reflection of his own eyes staring back at him in a haunting blue hue. And then he replied softly. "I am dying."

"Aren't we all?" Rabi quirked an eyebrow, his emerald orb seemed to glow in the dim room with all the feelings that a Bookman apprentice was never supposed to have. He reached up with a pale hand that seemed to glow in the dark; slowly he slipped off his eye patch, surprising even the Japanese.

There was no wound or any sort of past injuries, there was only an eye, staring back at him and the world in a shade of emerald green no different than the other. He blinked with both eyes for a few moments, getting used to seeing with two eyes again. The eye of Bookman was only an eye, there were no more secrets.

Kanda didn't reply, he only watched. Rabi slowly glided his body up against Yuu's heated skin, his face barely a few inches from the others.

"Come on, don't think too much now." He murmured against his lips. He slide Yuu's eye lids closed with a hand before lying light kisses, one after another on to those red lips, tasting the other as if he was candy.

"Live a little, Yuu." He felt as the other tensed up beneath his touch, his finger tips pressed into the smooth skin of his abdomen. "There are no more consequences after tonight."

And he was absolutely right; there were no consequences after this because they would no longer be alive tomorrow, when the day breaks, their blood will dye the ground a shimmering red. The enemies will die and so will they but the world will go on like none of it ever existed.

The Hidden History, it really was hidden well; no one would ever find it because it only exist in the minds of those who crossed path with it.

He relaxed, he let go one more time and let Rabi take him through ecstasy once again. He felt the red head's fingers dancing across his bare chest, tracing over the black contour of the curse. He looked down and blinked lazily at the curious stare of Rabi.

"What?" His voice was still as cold as ever. He felt the other's hands on him, roaming and touching as if they have never felt before. He had an urge to push the other away, frown in distaste at the physical contact. He was still himself, he still had something to protect, he hasn't lost it all yet. But he was fully aware of what will happen tomorrow and so he let go of his pride that bounded him to stay as Kanda Yuu.

"Nothing." Rabi grinned that lopsided smile; he pushed himself up as he kissed the other on the mouth again. Their lips curved against one another, tasting and exploring the fascinating feelings that they never dared to feel before. His flaming red hair blocked the view of his right eye; it didn't matter if he had an eye patch on anymore. He was just the same.

_Lying in each other's loose embrace, they realized that their dreams could never be fulfilled. They don't desire love, that passionate feeling was left for the dreamers and fools and their concepts of a 'happy ending.' They only desired to feel good, they only need the physical support as they mentally pushed themselves to the maximum._

Morning came, like all mornings the sun would eventually rise. But today was different, it was the day. He looked around; they all seem ready, standing in a row, innocences perched and their senses alert.

But they weren't.

None of them were.

You could smell the fear in their auras and watch as their hands trembled with a feeling none of them could distinguish.

"Good luck." A simple two worded prayer that came from her heart. Rinali smiled at them and with one last look back at her brother, she took off. She choked back a sob but her eyes never left the swarm of Akumas that came their way from the horizon.

We will need it, but none of it will help because we all know that we are fighting a losing war.

"This isn't the end." Allen smiled reassuring back at everyone, he was the youngest but yet he had the world on his shoulders. He took a deep breath and activated his Innocence. He seemed so small in the distance; he bit back the tears as death reared its ugly head his way.

No, this isn't the end, this was only the beginning. There was so much more blood to be shed and when nothing stands, that's the end.

"I won't let any of you down." She was trembling the most but she didn't hide her fears, her tears fell freely from those dark eyes. She promised the impossible; Miranda steadied herself and proved to be more useful than she ever could be.

There is no way to please everyone, we should all know by now. But when we are all dead, there will be no one to disappoint.

Words of encouragement were whispered. One by one the soldiers fell into step and made their way into the battlefield. Each fending for themselves now, because nothing is worst than dying for a won battle.

And then they stood there, not close enough to be side by side but close enough to be beside one another. Surprisingly it was him that spoke up first.

"Rabi." His words came out as barely a whisper; he could feel the stench of blood slowly crawling towards them. He closed his eyes and took in each sound, picking out the foes from the friends. He could feel death coming closer and closer, inching its way closer to him. He was no longer himself.

"I don't want you to die." Rabi let the words roll off his tongue in a flattering manner if only the words weren't so gloomy.

"Don't say the impossible." Kanda shook his head and unsheathed Mugen, he activated it and its light blue glow shimmered in the sun before he took a step forward. He could feel the rush of murderous intent flow through his body, his lips curled into a smirk.

"Let's see who can find the way to heaven first."

And then he disappeared into the blood shed.

"Kanda Yuu." His name was like a melody in the empty building. He watched as the others fight, clicking his tongue in disapproval when Bookman's fate came down on him. "Bring it on."

His hammer grew, swinging it with ease; he felt the demon shatter beneath the force. "One down."

An amused smile stretched across his lips.

_He learned to lose his heart and on the way he lost his soul too. Their blood splattered on to his face but his eyes never changed, they remained a frosty emerald green. The swift blade dug into the mechanical demon, it shuddered before exploding within his grasp. He felt their sticky red sliding down his pale cheek; he didn't even bother to wipe off the look of pure amusement off of his face. _

Their passion to protect could have never saved them. So now they stand in the mass of death, remembering and reminiscing on how it have felt to be alive.

And how much better it was to be dead now.

XXX Kuro

A little twisted, screwed up fic in celebration of the horror of exams that are coming up. DX

I call this type of my RK fics: Dry-RK, used to capture the less love more skin-to-skin contact. Actually at first I wanted to write something 'intense' but it didn't come out as I expected. Now its just two crazy and unstable mad men on a rampage. XDD You be the judge, want to tell me how was it?


End file.
